1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a respiration mask assembly, more particularly to a respiration mask assembly including a mask body and a forehead support beam pivoted to the mask body.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional pressure support respiration mask assembly that includes a mask body 101 defining a front opening 102 for communicating fluidly with a gas supply (not shown) through a conduit 2, a forehead support beam 103 extending from the mask body 101 and formed with a forehead-abutting member 104 for abutting against the forehead of the wearer, a pair of upper straps 105 connected to the forehead support beam 103, and a pair of lower straps 106 connected to the mask body 101.
The conventional pressure support respiration mask assembly is disadvantageous in that the forehead support beam 103 is integrally formed with the mask body 101 and cannot be adjusted relative to the mask body 101, which can result in wearer discomfort due to a tight fastening of one of the pairs of the upper and lower straps 105, 106 when the profile from the forehead support beam 103 to the mask body 101 does not fit the facial profile of the wearer.